Naruto Kent
by redlox2
Summary: Naruto did not expect to be accidentally reincarnated into a Kryptonian but he will protect his loved ones and the Earth. harem:Kara/Chloe/Lana/Lois/more (like Raya, Stargirl, etc). Will be using the Smallville version of characters. Naruto powers will not be weaker than other Kryptonians (unlike Clark in canon) possible explicit content.
1. Meeting Lex Luthor

Naruto Kent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Smallville. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Smallville is owned by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.

Posted November 08/201(Friday)

**AN1: I cannot focus on one story (and the Reading Fox Scroll is kinda on hiatus right now) so I am just putting ideas out there and whatever makes me want to update I update. I update what I want.**

**Naruto won't be as affected by Green Kryptonite as canon Clarke Kent is. It will still cause him pain but not to the extent where it kills him with enough exposure. (think Bizarro in season 7 where sunlight reduces his powers but doesn't completely suppress them)**

**This will very infrequently updated. (this is just an idea right now honestly)**

Chapter 1 Meeting Lex Luthor

Naruto Kent was just your ordinary 14-year-old boy who happened to have suman human abilities and the soul of an ancient ninja from another dimension. Naruto was a very tall teen with black hair and blue eyes and a fairly muscular build. His adoptive parents were Martha and Jonathan Kent and they all lived in Smallville.

Naruto Uzumaki was in the Afterlife after a long happy life ready to pass on with his loved ones until a certain event rippled through the many multi universes. The destruction of Krypton on another version of Earth caused a unique phenonium where his soul was accidently pulled out and merged with that of 3-year-old Kal-El who escaped his home world destruction. This accident caused Naruto with his soul and personality to merge with the infant's creating a new personality altogether.

When Naruto or Kal El as he was born with arrived on Earth and crash landed on Smallville he was found by 2 farmers who he immediately called 'mama' and papa' much to their joy. Martha originally intended to name the young boy who found them 'Clark' after her father but Naruto using his limited vocabulary said 'Naruto' and Jonathan decided since the child found them, they would honour his little request. Naruto Kent was officially adopted by the happy parents who gave him a humble but happy childhood. Naruto did not have his original's soul memories.

They quickly discovered however that this boy who seemed remarkably bright and mature for his age was something beyond human. When the 6-year-old boy got annoyed at his parents who making him do chores instead of playing he lifted up a tractor over his head to his parent's shock and worry. He also somehow managed to get from the farm to the outskirts of the town in several minutes with neither of his parents able to explain it especially when besides his unique powers he acted just like any other child.

As Naruto grew up his parents realized this boy was something truly special and made sure he was taught to control his powers and keep them hidden from people they could not trust. This boy would surely be used by governments and many greedy people if they learned about the child's ability so they slowly but surely taught the boy how to act like he was human.

Naruto rarely got to play with other children due his parents fears he would expose his secret by accident but he did get one close friend in his early childhood. Peter Ross an African-American who became his best friend very early on. Pete's parents were close friends with Naruto's parents but they were somewhat bitter as Jonathan convinced Pete's parents to sell their farm to Lionel Luthor local billionaire.

Naruto did not know it but his parents had to ask Lionel Luthor for help with his adoption as neither of his parents could explain how he came from the sky with Lionel offering his help for a favour. The Favour would be Jonathan convincing some local farmers to sell their land to Lionel.

Nonetheless Naruto and Pete become close friends despite Naruto's secret with them having frequent camp outs and sleep overs.

Naruto was also close friends with his neighbour Lana Lang. She was a beautiful girl roughly the same age as Naruto with light skin and long Black hair. She had hazel eyes and a slender build who was shorter than Naruto was. Naruto and her quickly became close friends when they sympathized with each other for being orphans but raised by other people. Naruto was raised by the Kents while Lana parents died on the meteor shower that unbeknownst to her was brought about from Naruto's arrival on Earth. Lana was raised by her Aunt Nell Porter.

Naruto kept on believing he was a normal if not somewhat special boy due to his powers until once incident shortly before the story began. He met his new neighbour Chloe Sullivan who was 14 like he was shortly before Naruto's 9th year at Smallville High School. He quickly liked the girl deciding to show her around town to the girl's appreciation. Chloe was a pretty girl with white skin, short blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Chloe and Naruto were abit awkward to each other so Chloe decided to cement their friendship with a kiss which both Naruto's and Chloe's first. As soon as Chloe lips touched Naruto's his memories of Naruto Uzumaki flooded back but he decided he liked the kiss with Chloe. So, when Chloe pulled back with a smile he was not satisfied.

"Ok so can we skip the awkward part and become friends for real?" Chloe asked as Naruto smirked.

Instead of answering he pulled the confused blonde to him and gave a much more passionate second kiss which left them breathless after a solid minute. Chloe had a massive blush on her face while Naruto looked at her hungrily before he gave her a true smile.

"Sorry about Chloe. I would love us to be friends for real but I need to talk to my parents right now so see you later ok?" Naruto told her simply as Chloe nodded and walked away trying to calm down her beating heart.

'Ok so I am now some kind of Alien here with adoptive parents and nowhere near the Earth I know. I have to tell them.' Naruto though sorting out his priorities as he raced towards the farm in a few seconds.

Martha and Jonathan were in the farm discussing finances when their son raced in with a serious look on his face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Did something happen with Chloe?" Martha asked knowingly already seeing the young blonde having a crush on her son.

"Mom. Something did happen with Chloe but its not what you think." Naruto said as both of his parents looked at him with concern making him happy inside. Naruto Uzumaki did not have anyone to truly look after him when he grew up but Naruto Kent had two parents to teach him love and good values.

"Son what's wrong?" Jonathan asked with concern placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto took a deep breath.

Naruto quickly explained about his past life and how his soul was knocked out and placed inside the body of the baby who they met those years ago. His parents listened shocked and at first had a hard time believing it. They had accepted that Naruto was not human but they could not believe he had a soul of a 100+ year man from another dimension merged with his own. Naruto patiently explained it to them that his memories returned somehow due to Chloe's kiss likely as a result of his body maturing due to the light sexual act. Naruto finally convinced them by speaking in perfect Japanese which they never taught him and Naruto Kent having no prior knowledge of.

It was mutual decided like his powers his past life would be a secret with Naruto saying it did not change anything on how he looked at his adoptive parents. If anything, it made him appreciate them more as his first life he was an orphan who was hated but now he had two loving parents. They brought tears to his parents face and they shared a tight hug.

"It kinda sucks though. Since it was just my soul that moved over, I don't have chakra anymore so I can't do what I could before." Naruto said with a frown. Unlike with Asura and his reincarnations the new body back than had chakra so Asura chakra latched on. This body only had its unique properties and thus his soul was unable to produce chakra for him to use.

"Well it's a good thing sweetheart as it hard enough trying to keep your normal powers under the wraps. Try to explain you shooting out fire, lighting, create earth palaces or moving water with your mind." Martha joked as Naruto chuckled. Naruto thought his powers now were all physical abilities while his old chakra powers were more a blend of spiritual and physical strength.

"Yeah mom." Naruto replied as he grinned at his parents.

"Naruto it is imperative you keep both your powers and past hidden. If people find out it will be trouble." Jonathan said sternly as Naruto nodded in agreement.

Unlike in his old world were his powers were strong but not so different from everyone else's this time his powers stood out. It appeared people on this Earth were like civilians in his old Earth without any chakra or anything that made them powerful. His powers in this body would make him like a God but he knew better than anyone nobody was invincible.

The week after Naruto regained his old memories the new School year had began. Naruto realized without the need to constantly train early in the morning he rather enjoyed sleeping in. This however meant he missed the school bus as he looked on his annoyance as it drove by.

Naruto looked around and made sure his bag was full before he ran appearing little more than a blur. He quickly passed the bus as nobody could see him while he ran or as he called it '**Blurring out' **appearing at Smallville High School a few seconds before the bus did.

While on the bus Pete decided to ask Chloe a question burning in his head.

"Chloe you going with anyone to the dance later this year? Maybe Naruto?" Pete asked as Chloe gave him a playful smile.

"I don't have crush on Naruto, Pete. We are just friends." Chloe insisted as Pete gave her a hopeful look.

"Well if you are not going with anyone how about we go together? As friends." Pete asked as Chloe gave him a shocked look.

Chloe and Pete got out of the bus as they looked at Naruto in surprise.

"How did you get here? You missed the bus!" Chloe demanded having put the kiss from before in the back of her mind.

Naruto smirked as he fist bumped Pete. "You know if you get here early enough you can beat the bus." Naruto claimed as Chloe gave him a skeptical look.

Naruto ignored the accusatory look sent by Chloe as he looked and saw Lana talking to her cheerleader friends as he felt his heart beat a little quicker. His childhood friend had matured greatly as she started to hit puberty and was considered the prettiest girl in their class by a poll and most of the guys. Naruto knew his feelings were somewhat based on lust but another part based on how kind she was and compatible they were.

Lana looked over and smiled at hi as she walked over with a wave. "Hey Naruto." Lana said happily as her necklace with a green meteor rock glowed when she neared Naruto and he winced clenching his stomach in pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Lana asked in worry as Pete and Chloe also sent him concerned looks.

"Nothing. I must have had a bad breakfast or something." Naruto said with a wince as he waved to them off.

"If you say so Naruto." Lana said with some concern. She turned to Chloe and Pete realizing she was being a little rude. "Hi Pete." Lana said simply as Pete nodded. They were not close friends but friends through Naruto.

"Sorry I don't believe we met." Lana said apologetically as Chloe gave a subdued smile a little annoyed at how enamored Naruto appeared to be with the pretty girl.

"Chloe Sullivan. Naruto and Pete's friend." Chloe said as Lana nodded.

"Lana Lang." Lana replied offering a hand as Chloe shook her hand. "Naruto if you feel ill you should go tot the nurse." Lana said with concern before her cheerleader's friends called her over.

"I will. See ya Lana." Naruto said with a smile as Lana gave him a sorry look before she ran off. As soon as Lana was gone along with her necklace Naruto felt better but he kept up the pretence of having a stomach ache.

"It seems like brave Naruto Kent can't help getting butterflies around Ms. Lang." Chloe teased as they walked together into the school.

"Haha very funny Chloe. Things happen. Its no big deal. By lunch I would have forgotten about it." Naruto insisted as Pete added a laugh.

"Yeah Naruto here will be first in line for lunch as soon as the bell rings." Pete said as him and Chloe laughed at Naruto's expense. Naruto joined along with his friend's laughter seeing no reason why he would be mad at his friends mild teasing of him. He discovered did not actually require food or water to sustain itself but he still enjoyed flavour of food and drinks.

Later that day they had football tryouts with Pete instantly signing up while Naruto hanged back. Naruto claimed to an incredulous Pete it was due to his dad not letting him but in reality, it was both. Naruto was confident he could control his powers enough during a match but there was a chance he might he do get some tests done which would lead to any questions he did not want answered.

After school instead of taking the bus home he just walked casually thinking about his relationships. As much as he loved Hinata he realized in this new life he could not be with her and she would want him to find happiness elsewhere. The biggest regret he had in his love for Hinata was how long it took for him to realize her feelings and reciprocate them. He did not even realize back than when she confessed her love for him during his fight with Pain what they meant. It was not till 2 years later when he was 19 did, he get what her feelings were and his own feelings manifested.

"I was such an idiot back than huh?" Naruto said drily as he continued to walk and think.

Naruto vowed he would not wait for that long to get relationships in this life especially when he realized that people in this world were much likely to die since they lacked any kind of powers unlike the vast majority of people he had met in his previous life. That is why he impulsively kissed Chloe when his memories returned having already an attraction to the blonde while he felt something bloom for Lana as well.

Naruto knew Lana was single right now **(AN2) **but he held off going after her for several reasons. He could tell Lana saw him mostly as a friend from next door right now, he knew Chloe had a crush on him, Pete had a crush on Chloe and he was unsure on how to handle these conflicting relationships. Naruto knew back home Polygamy was not considered wrong if done with consent or the need to expand near extinct clans for males. Here his parents told them society frowned on non-monogamy relationships but there were no actual laws that prevented a person to be in a consensual multi person relationship.

As he was walking to one side across the Loeb bridge thinking he did not notice the car coming towards him. Naruto only became aware when the white car crashed into him and sent him and the car into the Elbow River. Naruto quickly looked and saw inside the car there was a man inside clearly unconscious. Naruto threw caution to the wind and pulled the door of the car off and grabbed the man. He quickly unbuttoned the seatbelt and held him as he quickly swam upwards and onto the land.

The man was still unconscious so Naruto did some basic CPR until he coughed up water and woke up.

"I thought I hit you with my car." The man asked in shock as Naruto merely smiled.

"You missed and I dove in after you." Naruto told him as the man blinked before smiling.

"Well I owe you my life. Name's Lex Luthor." Lex said as Naruto took a look at him. He appeared at least 7 or so years older than Naruto. He was bald with blue eyes and a fancy suit.

"Well Lex Luthor. I am Naruto Kent and I think it was one hell of a way to start a friendship." Naruto said with a grin as Lex chuckled.

Soon several police cars and ambulances showed up along with Naruto worried parents.

"Where is my son?! What lunatic was driving that car?" Jonathan asked furiously as he tried to push his way from police officers who were trying to block off the area.

"That would be me sir. I am Lex Luthor and Naruto saved my life and I owe him a lot." Lex said humbly as Naruto gave a smile to his furious dad.

"Well Lex Luthor. Next time drive slower so my son won't have to save your life again." Jonathon said in a furious and cold voice as Lex looked down in shame. Naruto sent his new friend a wave as Jonathon grabbed Naruto back to his truck so they could drive home.

Lex smiled at his new friend while he gave a curious look at the Elbow River where his car now stood vowing to find out what happened during this miracle.

"What were you thinking? Risking your life for a Luthor?!" Jonathon asked furiously after they got home with Martha mothering Naruto who sighed.

"Lex is not his father dad. You of all people should know not to judge people based on others." Naruto said tiredly as his parents winced. They remembered how Naruto told them in his previous life he was an orphan who was hated due to the actions of others.

"We know Naruto but we were worried about you." Martha explained as Naruto smiled before he lifted up his shirt revealing not even a bruise.

"Its ok. It turns I have some form of durability as the car hit me and besides me falling off the bridge, I barely felt it hit me." Naruto admitted as his parents looked at him in shock. "Here watch this." Naruto said as he out his arm into a wood chipper to the shock of his parents.

"Naruto!" They yelled in concern until he pulled his arm out without a scratch.

"Naruto remember if you use your powers people may see you even if its for the right reasons." Jonathon cautioned as Naruto nodded.

"I know but Lex was unconscious the entire time and he thinks he swerved and I jumped in after him." Naruto assured them as his parents gave him worried looks.

"Son there is something I think we should show you." Jonathon said as the three of them walked into the basement and to Naruto's surprise a spaceship was sitting there without a speck of dust on it.

"Is that?" Naruto asked in wonderment as he walked over and rubbed the sleek looking medal.

"Yes. It's the spaceship we found you in when you found us." Martha said as she watched Naruto look deep in thought.

"I see. It makes sense that I am not just an alien soul but this body itself is alien. My soul was not the reason this body has powers as none of these are the same ones I had before. It only makes sense I was an alien even before my soul merged with his." Naruto remarked as his parents looked at him proudly.

"Why is it not flying though? I mean if it came to Earth from another planet it must be able to do more than sit there." Naruto remarked as the ship did not react at all to his touches.

"Maybe its power source went missing when it crash landed here?" Martha suggested as Naruto gave the ship a curious look.

"There is another thing though. Lana had a necklace with green meteor rock and it seemed to weaken my powers when she was near. I felt like my insides were getting pelted but the instant it was far away I felt myself 100% again." Naruto revealed as Martha and Jonathan gave him worried looks.

"I guess you are vulnerable to something so be careful my son." Jonathan as eh placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will dad. I have a feeling my school year will be nothing if not excited." Naruto said gloomily as the family walked away from the ship/

**AN2: I know in canon Smallville she was dating Whitney in season 1 but here she is single but that does not mean she won't have people vying for her.**

**AN3: harem-at least Chloe, Lana, Kara. I know incest (as its still Kal-El body) but for this universe I am making it the Kandorians through evolution eliminated the effects of incest so it won't have negative effects if they have sex. Kara will be let out A LOT sooner than canon but I am not sure when. Do you think it would make sense for Kara to wake up as a 14 (or 16 not 18 so she will be closer to Naruto's age) before Naruto meets Jor-El?**

**When do people want Kara in (she will be a main character here unlike the show where is missing for a lot of it when she gets there)? She will be a major harem character with Naruto showing an insane amount of lust for her even after they learn they are cousins.**

**I won't use everything from canon and will rearrange a lot. His meeting with Jor-El might be a lot sooner too (and Naruto will be more accepting than Clarke due to his own experience being technically an alien soul).**


	2. Not Quite a Scarecrow

Naruto Kent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Smallville. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Smallville is owned by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.

Posted December 21/2019(Saturday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Also, people I CHOOSE what parts of canon I want to use so do not expect the timeline to be the same! Also, this is very sporadic as I don't have a clear goal yet. I have this chapter and maybe next one and I am out of clear ideas! I know I don't usually bash but this one character I didn't like even in canon so yeah he will get bashed for this one chapter.**

**Not a long chapter but I wanted to give something to this story many fans.**

**Just watched The Rise Of Skywalker the Last Star Wars movie and I was very pleased! Happy Holidays!**

**Was going to post this on Friday but my internet went out so posted Saturday morning.**

Chapter 2 Not Quite a Scarecrow

Naruto the next day was stopped by Lex Luthor shortly before school started to his surprise.

"Naruto can I have a word with you?" Lex asked with a smile as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but what's with this cloak and dagger stuff? You won the lottery or something?" Naruto joked as he walked with Lex to a part of the school hidden from view. Lex shared a laugh before bringing out his cell phone in one hand.

The more shocking part Lex was holding another cell phone in his other hand.

"Naruto this is for you." Lex said as he put the cell phone in front of Naruto who looked confused.

"You are giving me a phone?" Naruto asked skeptically as Lex chuckled.

"This isn't just a phone to play games on. It has my cell number programmed into it. Any time call me or send me a text and I will be there for you." Lex told him as Naruto blinked several times.

Naruto looked at the phone before putting his hands back hesitantly "Hey I appreciate the gesture but I can't accept it." Naruto said with an apologetic tone. He knew his parents-particular his dad- would be very much against him accepting the gift. Although he suspected it had to do less with them being worried Naruto would abuse the phone and more, they didn't want to take anything the Luthors were offering.

"Look you saved my life and I will never forget that. I owe you my life so the least I can do is be there if you need me." Lex said sincerely as Naruto bit his lip in thought.

He could see the negatives mostly his parents yelling at him but he could also see the positives. If he needed something that only money could solve he was sure Lex would offer it or at least get him the services he needed. In the end the pragmatic part of his morals won out.

"Alright I will take the phone." Naruto sighed as Lex grin stretched as he handed him the phone. "But I will only use this for emergencies. If we need to chat, we will do it in person as friends ok?" Naruto asked Lex who nodded.

"Alright to our new friendship." Lex proposed as Naruto accepted the phone with one hand the other did a handshake. This sealed the friendship between Kent and Luthor. **AN2:**

Naruto grinned before he gestured to the school. "Hey it almost first bell so talk to you later?" Naruto asked as Lex smiled.

"Any time Naruto." Lex promised as he walked away to his car parked somewhat far away.

Naruto looked thoughtful before shrugging walking back to Chloe and Pete.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked as they walked into the school.

"You know. Found an interesting squirrel." Naruto lied effortlessly as his friends gave him skeptical looks but did not pester further.

Th rest of the day went without delay but he swore he felt several glares at him from some of the Football whenever they happened to walk by each other in the hallways. By the end of the day Naruto was more than sick of it so he decided to confront them directly.

As Chloe was about to board the bus Naruto backed off. "I will catch you guys tomorrow. I forgot something in my locker." Naruto lied as Chloe shrugged.

"Alright your loss. Have fun walking home Naruto." Chloe said with a wave as the bus drove off.

Naruto waved until he glared at the bushes. "Ok come out. I know you have something to say to me." Naruto yelled as 4 seniors came out of the bushes with sneers on their face. **AN3:**

"Well if it isn't Steve, Devon, Greg and Whitney the star members of our football team." Naruto said with a slightly mocking voice as they glared at him. "What do 4 seniors want with poor old Naruto Kent?" Naruto asked sarcastically as they approached him.

Whitney raised a hand up so they reluctantly backed off and let the quarterback talk to him directly.

"Kent rumour has it you are pretty tight with Lana Lang." Whitney sneered at him as Naruto gave him a mocking smile.

"Yeah it doesn't take a genius to see that since we have been friends since we have been kids and everything." Naruto said as he subtly got into a fighting stance seeing the angered looks sent his way.

"Well Kent." Whitney sneered as he got closer to Naruto. "Lana is my girl and I would appreciate it if you stayed away." Whitney warned darkly. **AN4:**

Naruto gasped in mock surprise "Oh you and Lana are dating? Wow I wonder why nobody has made a big deal about it? Maybe its because Lana is still single and she probably rejected you?" Naruto suggested as Whitney grasped his knuckles and growled.

"It doesn't matter if we are not dating right now she is still MY girl. Stay away from her!" Whitney yelled as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Lana is a person not a possession. She doesn't belong to anyone. She is free to choose to hang out with whoever she wants." Naruto hissed in anger. Lana wasn't dating him either but he respected her choice to and to him suggesting a girl belonged to someone burned him up.

"Lana WILL choose me. She just needs fewer distractions. That's all. Starting with you Kent." Whitney claimed as Naruto got ready to fight back.

"Really brave of 4 seniors to take on one junior. I wonder if that is how you play football? Go together after the weakest member of the other team and gang up on him?" Naruto taunted. 'Like I am letting these douchebags ganging up on me.' Naruto thought as he prepared to sock them out.

Just as Naruto was about to punch their lights out Whitney happened to step forward and Lana's meteor Rock necklace slipped forward and glowed. This instantly made Naruto's power weaken as he felt his insides start burning. 'Dammit not again!' Naruto cursed in his head as he felt his strength leave him vulnerable again.

This moment of weakness got Naruto a solid fist to the face as he bled from his bruised fist and cough. Before Naruto could fall to his knees Steve and Devon grabbed him by the arms and hosted him up so he was on his feet.

"Not so tough are you Kent?" Whitney taunted with a grin.

Naruto just spat in his face earning another punch in return. "Better than a coward who needs 3 friends to ambush somebody." Naruto coughed out defiantly. He glared at the necklace as Whitney took notice.

"Ah you see this? This is the only part of Lana you will ever see again Kent." Whitney claimed as he tied it to Naruto's neck causing Naruto even more pain due to the close contact.

"Knock him out." Whitney commanded as his fellow football held him up so Greg and Whitney could wail on him. Several punches alter Naruto face swelled up but he refused to fall unconscious. This soon changed when Greg came with a pipe and clocked Naruto right in the face. This finally got Naruto to lose consciousness with the meteor rock still on his neck.

Naruto woke up to aching pain in his wrists and ankles and to his horror he was literally nailed to a cross. He felt his strength was still gone and sure enough Lana's meteor rock necklace was still there. He weakly turned his neck around to see medal stakes through both his wrists and through both his ankles. He was also tied up across the chest so he would not fall off the cross by accident.

'Dammit. Cough. With this stupid rock on me I can't even heal or break this stupid ass restraints.' Naruto thought bitterly as he noticed he must've been on the cross for several hours as he saw it was night now and felt continued to drop from his injured body.

Naruto wanted to shout for help but he could tell his throat was dry so it would be a wasted effort. 'Dammit is this how I end here? Dying on this stupid cross? I survived that dam Pot and this is what kills me?' Naruto thought ironically.

Naruto continued to lie there for what seemed like forever to his weak body before he heard footsteps. "Help Please." Naruto gasped and coughed. Luckily this was enough to get the attention of the person.

"Hello is someone there?" A familiar voice asked timidly before the person walked in Naruto's view revealing it was Chloe.

"Naruto! Who did this to you?" Chloe gasped in horror to see her best friend crucified in the middle of Riley Field. Truthfully, she only came to this place since her journalist side demanded her to find out if the Scarecrow rumours were actually true. She heard a voice and to her horror it was Naruto who clearly attacked and left there to bleed out.

"Just some jealous assholes." Naruto gasped out weakly but with a smile. He was happy to see his first kiss and best friend come to his rescue.

"It doesn't matter! Let me get you down right now!" Chloe shouted as she quickly walked up to him but to her shock, he shook his head.

"No Chloe… You have to wait…" Naruto said softly as he continued to cough in between words.

"Are you delirious? You are bleeding and you need to see a doctor!" Chloe insisted worried to her core. Something inside of her prevented her from just trying to save Naruto right away.

"I need you… to do me… a favour…" Naruto pleaded with her as Chloe still looked uncertain but nodded her head. "Good… Go into my pocket… grab my phone…" Naruto asked her as Chloe looked at him with skepticism.

"I didn't know you had a phone..." Chloe murmured but her surprised she reached into Naruto's jeans and found a phone. "Ok guess you do have one." Chloe amended as she looked at Naruto who barely could keep his eyes open. Her worry grew but she decided Naruto must have a plan.

"Take a picture…. Send it to Lex…" Naruto asked her as Chloe looked confused.

"Lex… Lex…? Lex? Lex Luthor?!" Chloe screamed as her face changed from confused to shocked.

"Yeah… We are kinda… buddies." Naruto said with a weak smile as slumped over again.

"Naruto!" Chloe shouted in surprise before reluctantly snapping a picture of her best friend on the cross. "Naruto stay with me!" Chloe pleaded as Naruto opened his eyes again partially. "What do I tell Lex Luthor?" Chloe asked desperately as Naruto gave her a smile.

"Send… Football players: Steve, Devon, Greg and Whitney… no prison charge… Chloe-Naruto's friend… He can do the rest…" Naruto told her as she gulped but typed what Naruto requested. She quickly sent the text as Naruto nodded his head.

_Meanwhile in Luthor Mansion_

"Oh, I got a text from Naruto. My first one. I wonder what happened." Lex wondered happy his new friend was reaching out to him. This pleasant mood quickly vanished when he saw the picture and text message.

"Get me the name and profile of every football student at Smallville High now!" Lex demanded as one of his bodyguards salted.

"Right away Mr. Luthor!" His body guard said before he walked away.

Lex first instinct taught to him by his father was to send the picture and produce evidence to get these punks sent to prison on assault charges. However, Naruto had sent 'no person charges' which tempered his anger abit as he knew he friend would be disappointed if he still sent them to prison anyways. In his entire life Lex was never this mad before not even his father lessons made him feel such hatred as now. His friend that saved his life was assaulted and hung up to die. He also felt relief that Chloe whoever she was apparently grabbed Naruto's phone and informed him.

"Now then let's see who is getting expelled tomorrow shall we?" Lex said darkly as he would not go back on his word of no jail time but expulsion was the least this act demanded as retribution. Lex fingered through the files of every member of the High School Football Team until he found the 4 whose name matched with Naruto's text.

It was a rather simple thing for his paid technician to hack into the secret security cameras in around the school and reveal video of the attack happening to Naruto. The blatant assault along with pictures would 'somehow' end up on the Principal desk the next day.

"Naruto I shall get justice for you. You have my word." Lex promised with a fierce look in his eyes.

_Back with Chloe and Naruto_

As soon as Chloe sent the text, she put the phone away to look at Naruto who was still bleeding with worry and uncertainty.

"Naruto! I don't know if I can pull those medal stakes out of you. They look pretty deep in you." Chloe told him in horror as Naruto opened his eyes and looked her directly in hers.

"Chloe. You trusted me so I am going to trust you with a big secret." Naruto told her seriously as Chloe got nervous.

"Naruto are you this is the right time?" Chloe asked nervously. A part of her wanted to know the secret but the much bigger part of her was worried sick for her friend.

"Take my necklace off." Naruto told her as she widened her eyes.

"You are bleeding on a cross and you want me to take a necklace off?" Chloe screamed in frustration.

"Just trust me like I trust you Chloe." Naruto pleaded as he coughed up blood again.

Chloe bit her lip and sighed "Ok I am trusting you but you have to tell me what's going on afterwards." She told him as she approached and removed the necklace from Naruto's neck.

"Good now toss it away!" Naruto told her as she looked confused before tossing it away.

As soon as the necklace was no longer near Naruto he sighed before he flexed his muscles. To Chloe shock and surprise this simple action caused the cross he was on to break, the medal stakes in him exploded and his rope burst open.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground and before Chloe very eyes his injuries started to heal and mend! His holes where the stakes were vanished replaced with fresh and healed skin, the blood that stained his body vanished and even the bruises healed up in a light. In just a minute Naruto looked the same as he did the morning except with a slightly torn shirt.

"What? You were. It disappeared." Chloe stumbled with her words as both her eyes and mouth were open in shock. She could not comprehend what was happening to her friend.

Naruto grinned before he grabbed her by the waist making her face flush abit. "I will explain when we get home." Naruto told her warmly and before Chloe could blink, he **Super-sped **back to the farm. **AN5:**

Next thing Chloe knew it she was still in Naruto's arm but she could distinctively see the Kent Farm in the background and not Riley Field.

"Ok I am totally lost here?" Chloe said in confusion as Naruto let go of her but had a huge smile on his face. "We were in Riley Field just a minute ago and now we are at your farm." Chloe said as she looked completely surprised. "That is not to mention what happen when that necklace was gone! One minute you look like you are dying and the next you are perfectly fine and you break that cross like it was made of Styrofoam!" Chloe screamed in frustration.

Naruto let Chloe rant for a few minutes before she huffed. "Ok do you want the truth now?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Chloe glared at him.

"Yes, please and a hot chocolate please." Chloe asked with a snarky tone. Naruto grinned at her.

Next thing she knew it she had a hot cup of hot chocolate in one hand as she blinked.

"Ok the truth is Chloe. I am an alien." Naruto told her honestly as Chloe looked at him before she burst out laughing.

"Like ET?" Chloe asked still laughing. When she stopped Naruto still looked serious. "Wait what?" She asked as she realized Naruto was not joking.

"I came her on a spaceship when I was 3 years old Chloe and I was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent." Naruto told her as Chloe blinked. Chloe knew he was adopted by the alien angle still threw him off.

"Ok I will admit something weird is going here but aliens? Really Naruto?" Chloe asked as she sipped her hot chocolate with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto sighed before they went to the barn. "Can a normal person do this Chloe?" Naruto asked as he picked up a tractor with one hand as Chloe gaped at him.

"Ok getting weirder." Chloe admitted as she tried to close her mouth watching her friend pick up a several ton tractor like it was a piece of paper.

"Or this?" Naruto asked he grabbed a wrench and slammed it against his face.

Chloe was about to scream until she saw the wrench was actually dented from hitting Naruto's face and he did not as much flinch.

"Also, we travelled from Riley Field to here in less than a minute Chloe." Naruto reminded her as Chloe looked around expecting somehow this was all a dream.

"So, you are telling me my best friend is somehow like an alien who has suman human powers?" Chloe summarized as she got over the shock.

"Pretty much but I am still the me from this morning." Naruto confirmed to her. Chloe was about to protest but Naruto scooped in a hug making her blush.

"Does this feel different?" Naruto whispered into her hair.

"No." Chloe admitted as the same warmth from before surrounded him and to her secret shame his same familiar smell surrounded her.

They pulled away as Chloe looked at him in awe. "Wait if you could do all that. How did you end up as the Scarecrow?" Chloe asked as she could not see how anything could overpower her best friend.

Naruto grimaced thinking it over. 'Well I already shown her this much and if I can't trust Chloe I can't trust anyone.'. "Those green meteor rocks that came to Smallville rob me of my powers." Naruto admitted as Chloe eyes widened as she connected the dots.

"You mean like Lana necklace?" Chloe gasped as Naruto nodded his head. "So back than it wasn't your stomach it was her necklace?" Chloe said in realisation.

"Yeah it feels like my insides melt when that rock is near me and I can't get any strength but as soon it goes away, I feel better." Naruto told her before he looked at her in the eyes. "You saved me Chloe as I don't know what would happen to me if I continued to bleed out on the field". Naruto told her gratefully.

Chloe blushed as she fanned her fan making Naruto laugh. "Well I guess I will have to be your partner so you don't get over your head, right?" Chloe suggested as Naruto grinned.

"Right partner." Naruto agreed.

"So does anyone else besides me know?" Chloe asked in worry.

"Just you and my parents." Naruto told her as Chloe felt her heart warm in Naruto's trust in her.

**AN2: I know nothing remotely close to this happens in canon but Naruto and Lex could end up not being bitter enemies in my story. I am not sure 100% where this goes but it will not be like Smallville where you know Lex turns on Clark eventually like the comics.**

**AN3: I know some of the football players actually have names but for this story I am picking some random names. They will be genetics DB who go with their star Quarterback.**

**AN4: I know I will get some backlash for this but its my story and I planned it this way and I am sticking with my work. Whitney I found at best a jerk and worst a douchebag. In my story he is a solid DB.**

**AN5: I know I called it 'blurring' in chapter 1 but I like 'super-sped' better now.**

**BIG TWIST! Chloe learns about Naruto secret about 4 years earlier than Chloe learns Clark secret! Now that will change things no?**


	3. Naruto comes clean to his Parents

Naruto Kent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Smallville. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Smallville is owned by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.

Posted March 10/2020 (Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**My birthday was on Friday March 6, 2020! I got a Nintendo Switch! (with Legend of Zelda Links Awakening, Fire Emblem 3 houses and the Yugioh game)**

**Sorry for a short chapter but I honestly wasn't really going to work on this till one my reviewers really wanted something done for it so here it is! Do not expect a quick update for this but if you want spoilers feel free to ask in PMs! (I have several ideas in mind.) **

**Reminder: I do not and will not use all the stuff from canon. Especially some of the parts from season 1 so expect a fairly jumbled timeline. (ripple effect-no Electricity boy for example)**

**-I will be honest… Typing Jonathan and Martha all the time kinda annoys me. (kinda wish I made this first person so I can just say 'dad' and 'mom' as to Naruto that is who they are)**

**I think next chapter you will see what happens with Lex and his 'evidence' although it should be obvious if you squint at the previous chapter. Plus I will show how Naruto will deal the fact he is suppose to be crucified right now.**

Chapter 3 Naruto comes clean to his parents

Despite Chloe wanting to ask about a thousand questions Naruto pointed out it was the middle of the night so Chloe reluctantly decided to hold off. Chloe realized she was at the Kent farm and not her own home so she shyly offered to sleep on the couch.

"Or you can whisk me away to my bedroom." Chloe joked awkwardly while Naruto just chuckled.

Naruto led Chloe to his bedroom much to her embarrassment and pointed at the bed. "You can sleep here tonight." Naruto offered as Chloe blush got more intense.

"But what about you?" Chloe asked trying to not think to hard of the idea in the bed of her crush.

Naruto smirked and leaned in whispering "Well if we cuddle, I am sure we can both fit.". This made Chloe leap up and 'eep' luckily without his parents waking up. Naruto laughed as Chloe pouted at being teased. "Just kidding. I don't really need to sleep honestly and besides the softness of the blanket it really doesn't make much a difference for me." Naruto admitted.

Chloe was about to ask but chalked it up to an 'weird alien quirk' so she nodded gratefully and got into Naruto's bed.

"That's sweet of you to offer." Chloe said warmly as Naruto just smiled and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. You saved my life and we are partners, right?" Naruto remarked as Chloe smiled happily before she pulled the covers up.

Naruto took one last look at Chloe who soon fell asleep. 'Chloe is cute.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the barn and looked out of his 'fortress of Solitude'. He starred at the moonlight sky silently.

'Its not the same moon but it still calms me down. Hmm… Kurama and the tailed Beasts aren't with me anymore but I still can't help but think back in the other world Old Man Six Paths and his brother created the moon. Here it probably just a natural occurrence nobody really appreciates but back there it was the might of chakra at its highest.' Naruto thought looking at the moon. He still missed bit being with his loved ones after giving it all for one life time but he was going to make the most of the time he had here.

'_Kal-El find me._' A male voice said as Naruto looked around.

"Whose there?" Naruto said not seeing anyone.

'_The truth will be clear soon. Our hope.' _The voice said before vanishing altogether. **AN2:**

Naruto spent the next several hours just staring at the moon and sun as the day moved on. 'Well this will be fun'. Naruto thought sourly knowing he was going to get an earful from his overprotective parents.

Naruto soon walked back to the kitchen where Martha Kent was starting to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Naruto said warmly as Martha turned around abit surprised but gave him a warm smile in return.

"Morning Naruto." Martha said just as warmly as she returned to making eggs while Naruto grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. Martha was about to scold him for drinking out of the carton till Naruto calmly grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it instead.

"Well that's new. You used to always just drink it straight of the carton like your father." Martha remarked as Naruto shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Hinata kinda beat that habit out of me especially when the kids were born." Naruto admitted with the slightest tone of longing making Martha frown. **AN3:**

As Naruto was enjoying his milk Martha decided to ask "So we noticed you didn't come home last night before we fell asleep. I hope you were not out having too much fun?" Martha turned to Naruto with a questioning and stern look as Naruto sighed about to explain.

However, at that moment Jonathan walked in with a grin as he greeted Martha with a kiss. "Hello sweetheart. What's cooking?" Jonathan asked as Naruto smiled happy for his parents love after all this time.

"Eggs dear. I was just asking Naruto why we didn't see him last night." Martha said as Jonathan turned around looking at Naruto who slightly squirmed at his parents looks.

Mentally he lived over a century but he had to admit it both touched him and slightly annoyed him he still was unable to have serious conversations with his adoptive parents without feeling nervous.

"Yes Naruto. It is nice to see you up nice and early but can you explain why we did not see you after school yesterday?" Jonathan asked warmly with a hint of annoyance.

"Well you see." Naruto began but unfortunately Chloe took this time to walk in.

"Oh sorry! Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent! Hi!" Chloe said brightly not sensing the tense atmosphere around the Kents.

"Hello Chloe. Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Martha asked hiding her surprise well as she put a few extra pieces of toast into the toaster while flipping the cooked eggs onto some plates.

"I would love that! Thanks a lot!" Chloe answered as she didn't notice Naruto give her a look telling her to leave.

"Hello Chloe. I did not expect you to be here so early." Jonathan remarked with a slight huff showing his restraint.

Chloe had sat down at the table before gulping realizing Naruto had not explained last night events to his parents yet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent it is not what you think! I was just sleeping in Naruto's bed alone since he offered it to me!" Chloe blurted out as Martha and Jonathan instantly stared shock at Naruto. Chloe gasped and covered her mouth from her moor mouth while Naruto face palmed.

'Chloe, I love you but please shut up.' Naruto thought in annoyance. It was already going to be hard enough explaining to his overprotective parents he was attacked, he had to rely on Lex, he told his secret to Chloe let alone explain she slept in his bed as a friend.

'Shoot! It makes it sound like Naruto and I had sex!' Chloe thought to herself seeing the shocked and disappointed looks on Martha and Jonanthan's faces respectively.

"Son. Can you please explain what Chloe means?" Jonathan asked calmly but his expression was anything but that as Naruto flinched. He may have been a baddass ninja but he was still not used to being scolded by an actual parent.

"Dad I told Chloe the truth." Naruto said bluntly deciding that he might as well put all the cards out as Jonathan and Martha looked frantically at Chloe as if trying to reword his sentence.

"Naruto. Chloe didn't need to know didn't know you were adopted until last year." Martha said nervously trying to hint to Naruto to not say another word.

Chloe and Naruto exchanged a look of exasperation while Martha and Jonathan tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Son can we talk in the living room about what the house rules on a curfew." Jonathan said strictly while gesturing to the living room. In the meanwhile, Martha had finished the toast and eggs and quickly divided the food up. She gently placed a plate in front of Chloe while she set up the rest of the table.

"No. If we have to talk it might as well be in front of Chloe." Naruto insisted as Jonathan and Martha looked astonished at their son's defiance.

"Chloe dear. Do you mind us talking in the living room with our son?" Martha asked politely as Chloe was going to agree if nothing else to spare Naruto of her own blabbermouth.

However, Naruto was not quite as open to that suggestion. "She can stay." Naruto said seriously as Jonathan bit his lip in frustration.

"Son. I know she is your friend but there are certain things we need to discuss as a family." Jonathan said with emphasis on 'family'.

"Well she might as well be family at this point." Naruto said with a glare lightly slamming his fist on the table. Chloe was not quite sure how to take this declaration while Martha looked at Naruto with confusion. "She knows I am an alien. I told her last night." Naruto added as Martha and Jonathan eyes widened as they shifted their attention back to Chloe who looked nervous. **AN4:**

"Chloe. Naruto just calls himself an 'alien' since he was adopted and feels different." Martha lied as Chloe looked away understanding the Kents need to protect their sons secret. However, she did feel abit hurt they would lie straight up while she was in the room with them.

However, Naruto was not quite as understanding as his parents. "Mom, Dad. I showed Chloe my powers last night." Naruto told them as Jonathan and Martha tried to salvage the situation. **AN5:**

"Naruto showed me how he can lift a tractor with no effort and put his arm in a wood chipper and come out fine." Chloe decided to add to finally show she knew Naruto secret.

At this point Jonathan and Martha realized that Chloe actually knew knew and it was pointless to lie to her anymore. This however did not excuse Naruto in their eyes.

Before they could rip into Naruto he decided to talk. "Look I know you will say I made a mistake but can the scolding wait till after breakfast? Mom and I did make a hot breakfast and Chloe was nice enough to wait for us before eating her plate." Naruto suggested as the Kents turned to Chloe was sitting awkwardly with her uneaten breakfast in front of her.

"Yes, I suppose it can wait." Jonathan said reluctantly as the Kents sat down with Naruto sitting next to Chloe giving her a reassuring smile.

As the 4 people slowly ate their hot breakfast Chloe kept looking at Jonathan and Marth who were discreetly giving Naruto disappointed looks and at Naruto who ignored his parents only giving her a warm smile.

'You could cut butter with the tension right now.' Chloe thought to herself as she finished her breakfast at the same rate as the Kents. Her empty stomach felt better but it was now overfilled with butterflies. 'I wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Kent will react now? They must have spent Naruto entire life trying to hide the truth from people who might want to exploit their son and now I know the truth…' Chloe thought to herself.

"Look. I am probably not the person you want to talk to now but I will say this. I promise with my life I will never reveal Naruto's secret no matter what." Chloe promised as Naruto sent her a warm smile while Jonathan and Martha still looked uneasy.

"Look Chloe, it is sweet you want to help Naruto but it is not as simple as that. There are certain things that Naruto may not have explained to you." Martha said with great caution as Jonathan nodded.

"Like the fact the green Meteor rocks can kill Naruto if he is exposed to them too long?" Chloe answered back as Jonathan and Martha leapt up in surprise.

"Naruto you told Chloe about that? It is one thing to tell her you are special but another thing to tell her what can kill you!" Jonathan yelled as Naruto sighed before standing up.

"She kind of found out last night as there was an incident." Naruto admitted as instantly both parents were worried rather than mad.

"Well you see there were 4 jocks last night who decided I was not fit to be Lana's friend." Naruto started as he explained what happened to him last night. By the end of it, Martha held Naruto in her arms trying to reassure herself her son was still alive. Jonathan slammed his fists into the table making Chloe jump in surprise.

"Chloe thank you for saving our son." Martha said with pure gratefulness in her voice while Jonathan also took her hands gently into his own.

"We can never pay you back for what you did for this family." Jonathan said as Chloe shook her head.

"Naruto trusted me and that trust means more to me than anything in this world." Chloe admitted as Naruto smiled at her while being smothered by his mother.

After thanking Chloe Jonathan pulled back and gripped his hands in anger.

"Those little! I am going to make those punks regret laying a hand on my son!" Jonathan swore in anger. Naruto was about to calm his dad down until Chloe said the first thing in her head.

"I wouldn't bother. When Lex gets a hand of them, I don't think they will have a future to ruin." Choe commented clamping her hands in front of her mouth when Naruto glared at her for her mouth.

"Lex? You mean Lex Luthor?!" Jonathan yelled in outrage while Martha looked uncertain. "Son it is one thing to get Chloe involved but to get someone like Lex involved is a different matter altogether." Jonathan said in disappointment but to his shock Naruto pulled away from Martha and glared at him.

"'Someone like Lex'? Come on say it. You mean a Luthor right?" Naruto demanded as Jonathan and Martha looked guilty to see that kind of look from their son.

"Look son. We just mean to look at for you. People like Lex and his father take advantage of people and always take what is owed. They ever do anything for free." Jonathan tried to explain while Naruto glare became harsher.

"Well if Lex is defined by his blood you might as well judge me since I am not even human." Naruto declared as Jonathan, Martha and Chloe gasped at that statement.

"Son. You are our family regardless where you come from." Jonathan said with pure sincerity while Naruto eyes softened but he looked defiant regardless.

"How is fair people judge Lex just because he is the son of the 'evil' Lionel Luthor but I am somehow inheritably a good person? For all we know my parents could have been killers on another planet! If they were their blood runs through me too!" Naruto said angrily as Jonathan and Martha looked horrified and ashamed at the look their son was giving them. **AN6:**

"Look give Lex a chance ok? You gave me a chance when you had no reason to so he deserves the same. He is my friend and I trust him but I won't tell him my secret." Naruto said as Jonathan and Martha reluctantly nodded not wanting to alienate their son anymore.

Chloe just stood there at Naruto rant but seeing the hurt in his eyes decided he needed a friend right now. She stepped lightly and gave him a tight hug which he accepted gratefully. This act made Jonathan and Martha smile realizing Chloe was the right person to know about Naruto secret.

Naruto pulled back and decided he might as well her the secret about his soul. "Chloe. Do you believe in reincarnation?" Naruto asked as Chloe laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Like what somebody has the soul of Jesus Christ?" Chloe asked with a chuckle as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I mean my soul and this 'me' was not the one who originally came to Earth." Naruto said with a sigh as Chloe looked at him confused. Naruto spent the next several minutes explaining the basics of his past life and how his soul merged with this body when it arrived on Earth.

Chloe gaped and blinked several times before asking "So my best friend is not only a super powered Alien but also has a soul of a badass ninja too?".

Naruto looked at his amused parents and said "I guess that is basically right.".

**AN2: Should be pretty obvious whose voice that is. (you just need to watch Smallville)**

**AN3: Probably not true but in the Boruto anime it is shown that Hinata is a rather strict parent so I could see her being strict with Naruto on some of his habits. (In early Naruto chapters you can see his messy habits)**

**AN4: Naruto does not mean wife. It means more of trust but unlike Clarke he is not opposed to being in a relationship with Chloe.**

**AN5: I am NOT bashing the Kents but they put their son ABOVE any of his friends. I cannot remember in the show where Martha or Jonathan were the ones who told someone about Clarks secret let alone season 1. The same principle applies to my story with Naruto. **

**AN6: Naruto is used to hypocrites. His dark side even mocked the Leaf for treating him as plague till he saved them from Pain and pretending their hatred of him never happened.**

**The ending may seem rushed but I am out of steam. Like I said this was on the backburner but a favour I decided to do a shortish chapter.**


	4. Naruto hates pretending to be sick

Naruto Kent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Smallville. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Smallville is owned by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar.

Posted October 20/2020 (Tuesday)

Word count-2548 words(I count ANs since I put thought into them.)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I am going to do a timeskip and skim over several events. It will seriously take like YEARS before I get anywhere if I did every event like canon did.**

**The timeline will be pretty messy compared to canon so a lot of things simply won't happen.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I am actually a really big Smallville fan but this is quite different then writing for an anime like I am used to. Plus tou know COVID and laziness.**

**Also, Kara actual age is never stated on the show (besides the fact she was in stasis roughly the same amount of the time Clark grew up on Earth) so for my canon she will be about 16 in season 1. (She looks like a mature teen on the show. Love Laura Vandervoort!) (I know Kryptonians probably would not have issues with a 20ish woman with a 15-16 year man but this de aging will make it work better for Earth.)**

**Kara openly implies that Kyptonians on their planet-where they didn't have their powers- evolved much quicker and longer then humans referring to Elevators as 'ancient'. This to me means things like incest and birth defects are unlikely to affect them biologically (especially if Kal-El and Kara the last official true Kyptonians)**

**Tell me what you guys think? I kinda just want Naruto to meet Jor-El like next chapter and have things turn out completely differently. What do you think?**

Chapter 4 Naruto hates pretending to be sick

Naruto grumbled as he once again was stuck at the barn for the remainder of the week. Although Lex had kept his word and not pressed formal charges against the football players that assaulted him did not mean the Luthor did not play hard ball.

_Somehow_ it was leaked that 'innocent Farm boy Naruto Kent' was injured by local high school football team in a possible fit of jealously. Naturally Jonathan and Martha refused to make comments but Naruto having to stay home due to injuries spelled the story on its own.

Naturally Lex had sent an anonymous link to the surveillance imagines of Naruto being assaulted and dragged off on school property which lead a horrified Principal James Kwan to expel the students quietly although the official story was the students decided to 'help their country by serving the military' voluntarily. None of the students believed this story but judging by the sensitive nature of the timing and Naruto Kent missing despite being a known 100% attendance student made the overall student body give little sympathy for the alleged assaulters.

This led to Naruto much to his annoyance forced to stay home with bandages over his wrists and ankles which had healed fully but due to his secret forced to pretend he was crippled for a week. He did have one ray of light in this with his best friend Chloe due to knowing his secret able to visit after every school day. **AN2: **

When Naruto quickly finished the assigned homework with relative ease Chloe sighed on his bed with exasperation.

"Geez. Super smart, super powerful and not having to worry about us mortal's ability to get hurt and recover. You really are the complete package Naruto." Chloe said with envy before she felt guilty when Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah it sounds good and everything but I can't ever be really me around anyone. Even Lana and Pete don't know who they are friends with." Naruto said a hint of bitterness before he felt Chloe press a warm hand against his shoulder.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I know you have problems like the rest of us but I am here for you always." Chloe promised sincerely looking into Naruto blue eyes which held about signs of trust and love.

Naruto smile grew bright before pulling her flush into her making her eep along with her heart beating much faster.

"Thanks Chloe. I am glad I can be me with you. I don't regret one minute telling you my secret." Naruto admitted as he held the blonde against him. Her warmth made him feel content as his feelings for Chloe were not the same as his first love Hinata but still felt warm in a different way.

Chloe just soaked up being held by her crush before softly mumbling "I promise I will never betray your trust in me." As Naruto just smiled rubbing her head. Soon Chloe left leaving Naruto to do his own homework quite easily as having living parents made learning a lot easier academically then his previous life.

A few days later he got a pleasant surprise that actually made having to pretend to be sick and hurt worth it. Lana had come up to the barn with a hot pot of soup and two bowl and soup much to his surprise.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet making sure to wince every once ion a while about to grab the pot from her only for Lana to shake her head and leave it on the desk.

"Hey Naruto. Your mom told me you would be okay enough to take a visitor today." Lana said softly looking at him directly in the eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he sat across Lana on one of the wooden stools happy with the concern her heard from his childhood friend.

"Lana I am just abit roughed up right now. I am not sick or anything." Naruto insisted as Lana bit her lip as her eyes were drawn to his wrists which were clearly bandaged.

"But your wrists and ankles…" Lana said sadly feeling some guilt worm itself into her heart.

"Hey a few more days here and nobody will know they were even bruised. Then Chloe will get to stop bringing my homework every single day." Naruto said cheerfully but his smile dropped when Lana looked close to tears.

"Lana." Naruto said urgently gently grabbing Lana's shoulder who looked at him with sadness and guilt.

"Naruto. Its my fault this happened to you." Lana hiccupped before Naruto gently pulled her into a hugging making sure not to grab too hard so his 'wounds' would not reopen while Lana buried her face into his chest.

"Lana none of this is your fault." Naruto assured her angry that she even had to believe it for a moment.

"Whitney did this to you because he liked me." Lana rationalized before Naruto gently pulled back but held her hands gently with his own bandaged ones.

"Whitney did this because he is a jealous SOB who can't stand the word 'no' and he would have done this even if you were going out with him." Naruto told her firmly as Lana blinked several tears away before looking him in the eyes.

"But.." Lana started before Naruto shook his head.

"He did this because him and his friends had sucky bad attitudes and they only way they could feel better was having 3 seniors attack a junior. Period. This had nothing about him claiming he 'deserved' you." Naruto said confidently before Lana looked down at his wrists gently rubbing them making Naruto smile.

"Does it still hurt?" Lana asked hesitantly attempting to stop but he shook his head.

"Not as bad when you are here." Naruto admitted feeling his heart beat faster similar to when he was with Chloe but differently.

"Okay." Lana whispered as she just stayed with her best and oldest friend basking in their shared warmth.

'This feels right.' Lana thought with not realizing she was in love with Naruto Kent.

After several minutes Lana slowly retreated with a blush as Naruto gave her a smirk.

"The soup is going to get cold at this rate." Lana said lamely as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah but I can't exactly feed myself right, now can I?" Naruto claimed as Lana chuckled.

"Fair enough Mr. Smooth Talker." Lana said as she carefully filled a bowl up and feed him spoonful of hot soup one spoon at a time.

'I could think of worst ways to spend an afternoon then having a girl you love feed you.' Naruto mused happily as Lana made sure to blow the soup after every breath. This simple act of kindness Naruto felt was rather touching.

Lana eventually left but not before leaning into Naruto much to his surprise. She looked unsure for a moment reaching her lips to his cheek before deciding to simple give him a tight hug.

Naruto sighed in disappointment not seeing Lana blink in confusion and rest a hand on her heart after she left the Kent farm.

The rest of week went smoothly as he got visits from Chloe and Lana every day but Chloe made sure her visits were never at the same time as Lana. Naruto understood as he and Chloe had an unspoken agreement on where their friendship was but Lana still had no clue where she stood in regards to Naruto.

Lex did visit once which Naruto found nice but to his worry, he could tell Lex was barely hiding his outrage and anger even after Naruto explained he was worried.

"Lex I am fine okay? Its almost healed." Naruto said with Lex biting his lip in frustration.

"I know but I STILL think those punks should be rotting in a jail somewhere for assault!" Lex said darkly with his eyes narrowing.

"Lex I am proud of you for keeping your word and not getting the police involved. It shows you appreciate our friendship just as much as I do." Naruto said warmly and to his relief Lex eyes brightened as he offered him a warm smile.

"You have no idea how much your friendship means to me Naruto." Lex assured him as Naruto gave a grin.

"But still…. Why wouldn't you let me prosecute them? They deserved to face justice." Lex asked gripping his fist tightly.

Naruto sighed looking around for a minute.

"I want to move on my life and not be known as 'the kid who got assaulted' and I know if the police were involved that is all I ever would become." Naruto explained with a sad look as Lex looked sympathetic.

'Plus, if the police got involved, I would be sent to a hospital and I honestly no idea what would happen if they found out I can't get a needle or if they didn't see the wounds on my body.' Naruto thought carefullt.**AN4: **

"Hey I can relate there my friend. I am still called the 'bald kid' before his 30s after all or "Daddy rich brat." Lex said with a sigh before Naruto sent him a grin.

"Hey you make bald work besides we are NOT our fathers no matter how much they want us to be." Naruto said happily as Lex grinned at him.

Lex's eyes grew far too self satisfied and dark the next minute though.

"Besides no education option or job opportunity for those ex Football players now. All they can do is die for their country." Lex said with a dark and all too happy smile.

"Yeah that's true." Naruto said slowly as he got worried.

'Lex really does have a lot of anger and hate which could make him dark.' Naruto thought in worry before he got resolved.

'But Dad is wrong. He is not going to become evil just because he is a Luthor. He has me and I am going to protect my friend from falling to darkness.' Naruto promised knowing he could have turned out like Lex if he was raised differently.

Lex soon left but not before saying he grateful he was that Naruto trusted him to help out when he needed him.

Soon the week was over and Naruto returned to school with him making sure to wince every once in awhile to make it seem like he had just recovered.

"You must be like God that looks human to want to come back to school after only a week." Pete told him once they met at Naruto's locker.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Cause bro. I would take a month off of school and not feel the least amount of guilt." Pete claimed as Naruto playfully rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us like having a low attendance." Naruto claimed as Pete scoffed.

Pete then embraced his friend tightly which Naruto happily returned.

"I am glad you okay Naruto." Pete said in relief as Naruto just smiled.

"Yeah me too." Naruto replied before they walked to class.

'Just what the hell am I now?' Naruto wondered still not knowing exactly what this body was besides appearing to look and feel human.

_Far away_

"Kal-El. Our time of our reunion is near at hand." A voice chimed but nobody can hear.

"Will our Son be strong enough for the trials he must face?" The same voice asked.

"He is the son and saviour of our race and humanity. He will be since he has my spirit and courage and your love and kindness." The voice commented.

The voice was silent again before it sighed.

"_She_ must also awaken for Kal-El to save his own destiny and to restore our people not as conquerors like some would want but as a hero." The voice said with conviction.

"She is as much as part of Kal-El destiny as he is part of hers even if they do not know it yet." The voice mused.

It soon revealed a Blue Octagonal shaped disc was glowing buried deep in a field unseen by anyone else.

_Very Far away_

Inside a damn with her eyes closed was a certain girl. This girl looked roughly 16 in human years with relatively long blond hair reaching her chest, bright blue eyes and a fair complexation. She had extraordinary beautiful features despite the frown on the girl's face. She was wearing a very small blue top that was sleeveless and barely reaching her belly button. She also wore a red small vest over her blue top. She also dark blue jeans and a brown belt along with simple brown shoes.

If someone could read her mind despite her frozen like state, they would hear a simple thought.

'Don't worry Kal-El I will find and protect you always.'

**AN2: Just a benefit to Chloe knowing the secret. A lot more trust and honestly open affection in my story vs Clark in canon constantly pushing Chloe away.**

**AN3: Lana is not SURE she loves Naruto so she is keeping her distance for now.**

**AN4: There a reason for chapter 2.**


End file.
